El reino de las sombras
by Elein88
Summary: Tras derrotar a Marik en el dirigible de Kaiba una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre nuestros amigos: Bakura ha regresado con la intención de apoderarse de los secretos del faraón y no dudará en enviar a todos al Reino de las Sombras para conseguirlo. ¿Qué desconocidos peligros les esperarán allí?
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

Y con un sólo golpe, los puntos de su rival bajaron a cero. Por fin, después de tantos sacrificios y firme determinación Yugi había vencido a Marik. Las sombras comenzaron a disiparse poco a poco y la luz de la luna iluminó los rostros del grupo de animadores. Joey, Tea y los demás contuvieron la respiración hasta que las plataformas llegaron al suelo y pudieron observar el rostro de Yami, cansado pero satisfecho. Pegando un gran salto, todos sus amigos corrieron a abrazarle mientras Marik era arropado por su hermana y su fiel sirviente y amigo. Kaiba lanzó una mirada de odio a Yugi, ya que después de haberle arrebatado su dios egipcio iba a controlar también el poder del dragón alado de Ra. Dando un bufido se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad del dirigible ondeando su larga chaqueta. Después de celebrar la victoria con sus amigos, Yugi se acercó a Marik que afortunadamente ya había recuperado su verdadera personalidad y se mostraba más calmado y apacible que en el duelo. Sus ojos brillaban bajo el destello de las estrellas y su sonrisa era sincera, sin ocultar malicia o rastro alguno de maldad. Cuando llegó a la altura de Yugi (que en ese momento dejó paso a Yami) se arrodilló y le dijo:

- Faraón, ahora comprendo la grandeza de vuestro espíritu. Mis antepasados siempre me han contado grandes maravillas acerca del antiguo faraón pero yo me negué a creerlo durante toda mi vida y ahora me doy cuenta de mi error.

- Levántate Marik - dijo Yami tendiéndole la mano – pues comprendo que tus miedos y dudas te asaltaron en la oscuridad de la tumba donde te criaste y la soledad te arrancó tus más profundos sueños, ser el guardián de la tumba es una tarea muy dura y no debería ser impuesta a alguien que ansía tanto la libertad como tú. Así que no te tortures por tus errores del pasado y empieza una nueva vida ahora que has alcanzado unos de los mayores tesoros: una hermana que te quiere y un amigo que haría cualquier cosa por ti – culminó Yami señalando a Ishizu y a Odión que estaban detrás de Marik.

Todos los que estaban allí se quedaron admirados de la sabiduría y la firmeza de las palabras del faraón. Hubo unos instantes de silencio que parecieron horas, Yami y Marik se miraban fijamente a los ojos, los dos sabían que sobraban las palabras. De repente, una malvada risa rompió este silencio. Entre las sombras apareció un rostro conocido por todos, era Bakura.

- Hola amigos – dijo con voz maliciosa y mirada cruel - ¿me echabais de menos? Os prometí que volvería y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

- ¡Bakura! – Dijo Marik – No puede ser, yo vi cómo la oscuridad te consumía cuando libraste aquel duelo oscuro contra mi parte malvada.

- Ja, ja, ja estúpido entrometido, puede que mi cuerpo se desvaneciera entre las sombras pero tengo más de un as guardado en la manga y un trozo de mi alma estaba oculta en un lugar donde la oscuridad no puede llegar ¡en el puzzle milenario!

Todos dieron un grito de asombro y al terminar estas palabras empezaron a salir del puzzle de Yugi unas sombras que envolvieron al faraón como lazos, inmovilizándolo, mientras las sombras se le clavaban en la piel como agujas, haciendo gritar de dolor al faraón. Las sombras rodearon todo su cuerpo como cadenas que le iban absorbiendo su energía poco a poco. La oscuridad cubrió el cielo y al instante se desmayaron todas las personas que no guardaban relación con el Antiguo Egipto. Sólo quedaron en pie Ishizu, Yugi, Marik y Kaiba (que se encontraba al aire libre, en otra de las plataformas del dirigible, por lo que la oscuridad le alcanzó aunque sobre él no hiciera ningún efecto)

- Vaya, vaya ¡qué fácil de doblegar es el faraón! – Dijo Bakura con una sonrisa llena orgullo - ¿cómo puede un faraón tener tan poco dominio de las sombras? No eres digno de poseer el puzzle milenario, así que me lo quedaré - concluyó Bakura mientras alargaba el brazo hacia el cuello del faraón. Cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar el puzzle, una luz cegó los ojos a Bakura y le obligó a retroceder, un aura protegía a Yami, aunque las sombras seguían alrededor de él, quitándole hasta la última gota de energía. Al faraón cada vez le costaba más respirar y su vista se nublaba poco a poco. En ese momento Bakura desvió la mirada de Yami y clavó sus ojos en su siguiente víctima: Marik.

- Bueno, tú me servirás mientras el faraón malgaste su último aliento intentando liberarse. Necesito saber los conocimientos que posees. ¡Muéstrame el secreto del poder del faraón!

- ¡Jamás! Mi familia no ha pasado 5000 años guardando fielmente su secreto para que ahora venga un vulgar ladrón a arrebatar los misterios que tan cuidadosamente se han guardado. ¡Antes luchemos! ¡Te reto a un duelo oscuro!

Al pronunciar estas palabras Bakura comenzó a reír tan fuerte que su voz resonó en todo el dirigible. Kaiba apareció tras la niebla.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? Con tanto escándalo no puedo concentrarme en mis estrategias.

- El que faltaba... – dijo Bakura mirando a Kaiba de reojo – Aunque no acostumbro a rechazar un duelo, se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor.

Marik e Ishizu dieron un paso atrás. Bakura era capaz de cualquier cosa, así que era mejor no tentarle. Pero Bakura se percató del intento de fuga de los dos hermanos, así que decidió pasar a la acción. Alzó el brazo, en su mano había una carta que ninguno conocía. Su anillo milenario comenzó a brillar, el suelo empezó a temblar y unas grandes grietas lo dividieron en varios pedazos. Marik e Ishizu pudieron ver cómo, sin poder evitarlo, quedaban situados en dos grietas diferentes. Marik dio un gran salto hacia su hermana pero chocó con un obstáculo y cayó hacia atrás con un gran golpe que resonó en toda la sala. Marik gemía de dolor mientras Bakura reía cruelmente.

- Idiotas, hay una barrera invisible, ja ja ja, ¿creíais que os dejaría escapar tan fácilmente?, estoy deseando ver de lo que sois capaces de hacer cuando estáis solos.

Ishizu miraba a Marik impotente, mientras apoyaba las manos en el cristal de la barrera invisible que le separaba de su hermano. Marik se incorporó del suelo, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Bakura desaparecía y los dejaba allí.

- ¡No! ¡Vuelve! – gritó Marik, sin que nadie le contestara.

El único que no parecía estar preocupado era Kaiba, que miraba de reojo las barreras mientras pensaba cómo escapar. Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho tiempo porque al instante el suelo se abrió y cada uno cayó en un agujero, incluido el faraón, que seguía envuelto en las sombras sin poder moverse.

* * *

Cuando Ishizu se despertó se encontró algo que no se esperaba. Estaba en un desierto. Comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde ir. Ya no tenía el collar milenario, así que no podía hacer nada, sólo confiar en la suerte. Caminó durante una hora, sin esperanza, cuando llegó a un gran templo. Como no tenía nada que perder entró en él. Unas grandes columnas talladas en mármol daban paso a la entrada. Las paredes estaban llenas de inscripciones y jeroglíficos egipcios. Aunque Ishizu conocía las antiguas escrituras, no podía leer estas inscripciones. Ishizu tocó los grabados con la punta de sus dedos.

- No puedes leerlo, ¿verdad?

Ishizu se giró y allí estaba Bakura de nuevo. Se acerco a ella lentamente. Ishizu retrocedió, pero su espalda chocó con la pared, no tenía escapatoria. Bakura seguía avanzando hacia ella. Ishizu se mordía los labios mientras sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de temor y resignación. Bakura llegó hasta ella. Apoyó una mano en la pared, al lado de la cabeza de Ishizu, e inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella. No podía moverse.

- No tienes escapatoria – dijo Bakura - ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?, mírate, estás completamente sola y ni siquiera tienes tu patético collar.

- No me subestimes Bakura, soy capaz de más cosas de las que crees – contestó Ishizu con firmeza, aunque no podía evitar que le temblara la voz, tenía la cara de Bakura tan cerca...

Bakura se dio cuenta de que Ishizu se ponía roja y aprovechó para divertirse un poco.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo mientras sonreía con malicia- ¿Qué es lo que te estas imaginando? Jajajaja ¿Te da miedo tenerme tan cerca? Pues debería...

Y nada más pronunciar estas palabras acercó su boca a los labios de Ishizu y la besó. Esto petrificó a Ishizu. Sintió como un aire helado recorría todo su cuerpo y no le dejaba moverse, quería separar a Bakura de ella pero su cuerpo no le respondía, pero, por otra parte... ese beso... no la desagradaba del todo, sentía algo especial que no había sentido nunca, pero ¡cómo podía pensar esas cosas! Se decía a sí misma "Bakura es un ser diabólico que quiere hacerte daño y te está utilizando ¡ese beso debería ser repugnante! ¡no puede gustarte!". Mientras Ishizu se regañaba a sí misma, Bakura separó sus labios de los de Ishizu y abrió los ojos. La imagen que se encontró le hizo más gracia todavía. Ishizu estaba roja como un tomate y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al notar que ya no la besaba abrió un ojo, y después el otro. Y en un acto reflejó le propinó una sonora bofetada a Bakura, que le pilló tan de sorpresa que se tambaleó un poco. Ishizu se frotó los labios con el dorso de la otra mano mientras le echaba a Bakura una mirada asesina.

- ¡¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo?!- gritó Ishizu muy enfadada. De sus ojos saltaban chispas. Viendo esto, Bakura decidió que lo más prudente era largarse, así que, después de guiñarle el ojo a Ishizu (cosa que aún la provocó más) desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ishizu se quedó sola en medio del templo, se hacía de noche y comenzaba a hacer frío, así que entró en él para ver si encontraba algo que la sacara de allí.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

Marik se despertó. Le dolía mucho la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ah si! Me caí por aquel agujero y... qué lugar más extraño, está lleno de árboles y plantas, ¡sólo a Bakura se le ocurre traernos a estos sitios! ¡Como le coja...!

- ¿Qué me harás?- dijo Bakura de repente. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Marik se sobresaltó, ya que creía que estaba solo, pero enseguida se puso de pie y con la mirada llena de odio se acercó a Bakura. Bakura bajó los brazos y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Dónde nos has traído Bakura, y dónde está mi hermana? – gritó Marik mientras apretaba los puños.

- Tranquila, está bien, acabo de estar con ella y... bueno, digamos que hemos tenido más que palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿¡No le habrás hecho nada verdad!? – le advirtió Marik mientras le agarraba por el cuello de la camisa

- ¡Suéltame! – y Bakura le dio un golpe en la mano a Marik para que le soltara. Bakura se arregló el cuello y con un gesto de superioridad le dijo a Marik – Si fuese tú empezaría a preocuparme más por ti mismo que por los demás, ya que no te encuentras en situación de ordenar nada. ¿O has olvidado ya que seguimos en el Reino de las Sombras? Aquí puedo invocar a cualquier criatura.

Y Bakura no mentía, en ese momento dos monstruos aparecieron detrás de Marik. Eran el Guardián Celta y el Acechador de Espadas. Sin esperar ni un segundo los dos alzaron sus espadas y dieron una estocada a Marik que le habría partido por la mitad de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos. Marik logró esquivar la espada del guardián celta, pero no giró lo suficiente y la espada del otro monstruo le hirió en el brazo.

-¡Bakura! Si estamos en el reino de las sombras yo también puedo invocar monstruos! – Y sacó su baraja del bolsillo - ¡Saco a Makiura el destructor y lo refuerzo con el colgante negro!

El ataque de Makiura arrasó al Acechador de Espadas y al Guardián Celta, que quedaron hechos pedazos. Marik se puso la mano en su hombro derecho, que todavía sangraba por el corte.

- Vaya, veo que no lo haces del todo mal, a ver si puedes con esto. ¡Invoco al Miedo Negro! ¡Adios a tu patético monstruo! JAJAJAJA

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Marik cuando su monstruo se hacia pedazos justo delante de él. Y para empeorar las cosas, la fuerza del impacto del golpe hizo que Marik se cayera al suelo y que su baraja cayera lejos de él justo al lado de Bakura, que no dudó en agacharse para quedársela.

- Marik, estás perdido, será mejor que te rindas y me digas el secreto que posees, de lo contrario mis monstruos te harán pedazos.

El Miedo Negro dio un paso más y se puso justo delante de Marik. Cuando iba a atacar Marik miró a Bakura sonriente y le dijo:

- Bakura, no eres tan fuerte como crees, nunca te diré el secreto que poseo, aunque me cueste la vida, además... ¿no te falta una carta en la baraja que acabas de coger?

- ¿Qué? No es posible que... – decía Bakura mientras pasaba rápidamente las cartas de la baraja de Marik.

- Exacto Bakura, hay una carta que no guardo junto a las demás y es la carta que necesito en este momento ¡Dragón Alado de Ra! ¡Baja de los cielos para ayudarme!

Un enorme brillo cegó los ojos de Bakura y paró en seco al Miedo Negro, que ya había iniciado su ataque. El dios egipcio desplegó sus alas, que brillaban como la más brillante de todas las estrellas, al tiempo que el grito del dragón penetraba en los oídos de Bakura dejándolo vulnerable durante unos instantes, momento que aprovechó Marik para levantarse y derribarle. Los dos rodaron por el suelo. Marik sujetó a Bakura y recuperó su baraja. Lo golpeó y lo dejó en el suelo escupiendo sangre mientras sacaba una carta de su baraja. Cogió la carta mágica La Espada Oscura de la Destrucción, pero en vez de usarla para equipar a un monstruo cogió la espada como arma. Sujetó la espada por el mango y la acercó al cuello de su enemigo, que aún se estaba recuperando del golpe. Bakura se quedó petrificado al notar el filo de la espada en su cuello.

- Marik ¿qué haces? Vamos, seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo...

- Ni acuerdos ni nada, dime ahora mismo dónde está mi hermana y sácanos de aquí o te corto el cuello.

"Maldita sea, ¡no puedo dejarme vencer por un niñato como este!" se decía Bakura mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Notaba cómo se le helaba la sangre en el cuello, y Marik apretaba el puñal cada vez más contra su piel.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. Baja el puñal y te dejaré ir.

- Bakura no soy tonto, no caeré en ninguno de tus trucos.

- Está bien, está bien, pero no me acerques tanto el puñal, no me dejas respirar – dijo Bakura tosiendo y tragando saliva. Marik aflojó un poco el puñal y Bakura le dio las gracias.

- Para salir de aquí debes encontrar una de las cinco puertas y meter la llave adecuada. En el bolsillo derecho del pantalón llevo una llave, puedes cogerla.

Marik se agachó para meter la mano en el bolsillo de Bakura, pero al hacerlo aflojó el puñal, momento que aprovechó Bakura para darle una patada a Marik y tumbarlo en el suelo. Marik se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, pero en su puño sujetaba con fuerza la llave que había cogido en el último instante.

- Jajaja, quédate con la llave si quieres, ¡nunca encontrarás la puerta! Jajajaja, además tus amigos están cada uno en un mundo y aunque consiguieras escapar nunca los encontrarías.

El anillo milenario de Bakura empezó a brillar y Bakura desapareció de allí.

- ¡Maldito! ¡No huyas! – decía Marik intentando levantarse. Este último golpe le había dejado sin fuerzas. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos.

Entretanto Bakura llegó a su guarida. Era una oscura torre de piedra. Unas cortinas rojas de terciopelo adornaban las ventanas, y no dejaban entrar la luz de la luna. Bakura se sentó en su trono, rojo como la sangre, en cuyo respaldo sobresalía una calavera. La luz de las velas iluminaba la sala. "¡Maldito Marik!" decía. "La próxima vez no debo subestimarles, me he librado por poco" Pasó su mano por su cuello, y cerró un ojo en señal de dolor, en su dedo había un poco de sangre. "Lo sabía, ¡ese idiota! Sabía que me apretaba demasiado. Me quedaré aquí un rato para recuperarme, de lo contrario esos gusanos acabarán derrotándome y todo mi plan se habrá estropeado y llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto para echarlo a perder tan fácilmente!

* * *

Kaiba abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una montaña. En la parte más alta, hacía bastante frío y la nieve cubría algunos trozos de hierba. Se abrochó la chaqueta y caminó mientras su aliento salía de su boca dejando una pequeña nube de humo blanco. La temperatura debía estar bajo cero. Kaiba se frotó las manos, se estaba congelando. Un poco más adelante encontró una cueva. No dudó en entrar. No era una cueva normal. En sus paredes había velas encendidas, no había duda de que había sido excavada en la dura roca. Una gota de agua cayó en el ojo de Kaiba, lo que le obligó a mirar hacia arriba. Había estalactitas que colgaban del techo. Las gotas de agua caían por ellas. Siguió andando hasta que llegó al final del pasillo, donde la cueva se agrandaba dando lugar a una amplia estancia. Cogió una de las velas de la pared y con ella encendió un candil que había a la entrada de la habitación. Al encender éste, saltó una chispa, y todos los demás candiles se encendieron uno a uno iluminando la sala al instante. Pero al iluminar la sala, en una de las paredes encontró algo que no se esperaba.

-¡Yugi! – dijo tirando al suelo la vela, que se apagó al tocar la roca. El faraón se hallaba inconsciente. Sus manos y sus pies estaban encadenados a la dura y fría roca. Kaiba llegó a su altura y le zarandeó hasta que Yami recobró el sentido. Abrió débilmente los ojos, ya que no le quedaba apenas energía después de que las sombras se la arrebataran en el dirigible.

- Kaiba, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo con un hilo de voz, no tenía fuerza ni para hablar.

- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó Kaiba sorprendido – Mírate, estás patético.

Yami dejó escapar una risa.

- Anda, deja de burlarte de mí y desátame.

Kaiba sacó una navaja de debajo de su reloj y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Yami. Yami quedó libre, pero como eran las cuerdas las que lo mantenían en pie, al cortarlas cayó encima de Kaiba tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Ahh! ¡La próxima vez que te caigas encima mío avísame para sujetarme! ¬¬

- Perdona Kaiba, pero no me quedan fuerzas ni para hablar.

Viendo que Yami hablaba en serio Kaiba se levantó y le sujetó por los hombros. Agarrado así, podían caminar los dos. Kaiba hacía fuerza para arrastrar a Yami, que apenas podía abrir los ojos. Pero cuando habían caminado unos pocos pasos, Kaiba le dijo a Yami:

- Fuera de esta cueva está la montaña, y en tu estado dudo que puedas soportar ese frío. Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí, así podrás recuperar fuerzas.

El faraón asintió con la cabeza. Kaiba lo apoyó contra una pared y lo dejó sentado mientras él iba a buscar algo para acomodarle. Volvió sin haber encontrado otra cosa que piedras. Kaiba se fijó en que el faraón tenía heridas en los brazos y en las piernas, seguramente producidas por las sombras, que al quitarle la energía se agarraban a él como agujas. Kaiba mordió con sus dientes la tela de la manga de su chaqueta y rompió un trozo para vendar al faraón. Como el faraón tenía muchas heridas, la chaqueta de Kaiba quedó hecha pedazos, así que decidió quitarse lo poco que quedaba y arropar con ella a Yami, que empezaba a temblar de frío.

- Gracias Kaiba, es la primera vez que te veo ser amable con alguien, y te agradezco de corazón lo que estás haciendo.

Kaiba se ruborizó un poco y contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

- No es nada, al fin y al cabo te debía una por ayudarme en el mundo virtual de Noa, pero no te acostumbres Yugi...

Y se fue a dar una vuelta por allí. Cuando estaba andando por el pasillo de estalactitas apareció Bakura frente a él.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito, sácanos de aquí ahora mismo y déjate de juegos tontos!

- Vaya, vaya, Kaiba que alterado te veo, anda, ¿y tu chaqueta? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Te la has olvidado por el camino?

- Grr... no es asunto tuyo. ¿Y tú qué, Bakura?¿Qué te has hecho bajo la tirita que llevas en el cuello? ¿Te has cortado afeitándote?- dijo Kaiba mientras se burlaba descaradamente de Bakura. Bakura apretó los dientes mientras le miraba con odio. Pero se calmó y continuó hablando.

- Bueno, veo que te has topado con un viejo amigo. ¿Todavía sigue con vida? Pues creo que va a ser por poco tiempo...

Dicho esto sacó una carta que llevaba escondida en la mano e invocó a la Elfa Oscura. Su cántico inmovilizó a Kaiba, a la vez que invocaba a unos de sus zombies, Guernia, que atacó a Kaiba con sus 1300 puntos de ataque, dejándolo más que tocado. Bakura avanzó hasta la sala donde se encontraba Yami durmiendo. Mientras caminaba llevaba en la mano el cuchillo con el que Marik le había herido, e iba relamiendo la sangre de la hoja.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos faraón. – dijo alzando el cuchillo de manera que los rayos de la luna daban en el filo de la cuchilla. Este brillo dio en los ojos a Yami, que se despertó de golpe y al ver a Bakura se sobresaltó aún más.

Kaiba levantó la cabeza de nuevo, el pelo le cubría los ojos, mientras se decía a sí mismo "¡No puedo! ¡No puedo fallarle a Yugi!, A él no, es la única por la que siento algo de respeto y al único al que puedo llamar amigo, ¡tengo que ayudarle!" De repente su cuerpo volvió a recuperar su energía. Sacó de su bolsillo su baraja y... "¡Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! ¡Libérame!"

Un resplandor azul llegó a la sala donde estaban Bakura y Yami.

- ¡No puede ser!- dijo Bakura con el cuchillo en la mano, a poco centímetros de Yugi – Ese ataque ha sido letal, ¡no puede haberse liberado!

- Si que puede Bakura – dijo Yami levantándose del suelo como si nada.

- ¡Tú! Mis sombras te habían quitado toda tu vitalidad, no debería estar de pie.

- Tienes razón Bakura, tus sombras casi acaban conmigo, pero el ataque del Dragón Blanco de Kaiba y su deseo de ayudarme han hecho que llegara hasta mí toda su energía. ¡Nunca nos vencerás Bakura, nuestra fuerza reside en la lealtad a nuestros amigos y tú nunca podrás borrar eso!

Bakura se vio rodeado por el faraón y por Kaiba que venía por detrás. Sólo podía volver a huir, o si no estaba perdido.

- Habéis ganado una batalla, pero no habéis ganado la guerra. ¡Volveré!

- ¡No tan rápido! – dijo el faraón mientras Bakura intentaba volver a huir con su objeto milenario. – Ahora estamos en el Reino de las Sombras, y yo como faraón tengo el dominio de este mundo. Marik tiene el secreto de mi poder, ten por seguro que cuando lo posea, te derrotaré y no podrás salir nunca de aquí.

Al desaparecer Bakura una llave cayó al suelo. Kaiba la recogió. Salieron fuera de la cueva. La tormenta de nieve había pasado y la luz de sol había vuelto a salir, ya no hacía tanto frío. Kaiba y Yugi caminaron juntos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

Ishizu seguía en el templo, entró en una sala llena de estatuas de dioses de la mitología egipcia. Estaban algunas de las divinidades más conocidas: Anubis, Horus, Osiris, Ra... y también diosas como Hathor e Isis. Las figuras estaban hechas en mármol, al igual que las columnas de la entrada. Debajo de las estatuas había pequeñas inscripciones que describían los atributos de cada divinidad. En una de las paredes de la sala había un cuadro. Era un paisaje, una larga extensión fértil bañada por las aguas del Nilo. Había pequeñas casas junto a las orillas del río. Era como los dibujos que Ishizu había leído de pequeña, cuando su padre le obligó a aprender las antiguas escrituras. Ishizu tocó el cuadro, y al apoyar la mano el cuadro se hundió en la pared. El suelo se abrió y una estrecha escalinata apareció sin hacer apenas ruido. Ishizu cogió una antorcha de la sala y bajó por las escaleras. Le pareció que bajaba varios pisos porque las escaleras no parecían tener fin. Por fin pisó el último escalón. Tuvo que pestañear un poco para adaptarse a la oscuridad de la sala, que a pesar de la antorcha, seguía completamente oscura. Al cabo de un rato pudo ver bien el lugar. La habitación, o lo que fuera aquello, estaba completamente vacía, no había nada, ni mesas, ni estatuas, ni inscripciones, ni nada, tan solo... una pequeña puerta al fondo. Ishizu se acercó a ella. Tenía un dibujo bastante conocido. Era el ojo que aparecía en todos los objetos milenarios. La puerta también tenía una cerradura, pero Ishizu no tenía nada que tuviera forma de llave. De repente oyó un ruido lejano.

- Ay, mi cabeza, estúpido Bakura, tenía que haberle clavado el puñal, aunque me hubiera quedado aquí atrapado el resto de mi vida...

"¿Esa voz?" pensó Ishizu, y pegó el oído a la puerta para escuchar con más atención.

- Y ahora esto... ¿qué se supone que hace una puerta en mitad del bosque?

- ¡Marik! ¡Estoy segura de que eres tú! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedes oírme?

- ¿¡Hermana!? ¿Dónde estás? Puedo oírte pero no te veo.

- Creo que estoy al otro lado de la puerta que estás viendo, es la única conexión que se me ocurre, pero no tengo la llave...

- ¡Espera! ¡Creo que yo sí la tengo! – Sacó del bolsillo la llave que Bakura le había dado – Espero que funcione... – dijo mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura. De momento la llave encajaba, la giró y... ¡bingo! La puerta del lado de Ishizu se abrió, y los rayos del sol iluminaron el lugar, Ishizu entró al bosque donde se encontraba su hermano.

- ¡Marik! – Dijo Ishizu mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas - ¿Estás bien, no te ha pasado nada?

- Tranquila, estoy bien, ay – se quejó Marik, su hermana le había tocado el brazo que tenía herido.

- ¿Y esto? Marik, te sangra el brazo, ¿seguro que estás bien?

- Si, no pasa nada – dijo Marik apartando la mano de su hermana, pero era evidente que la herida no iba a mejor.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

- Pues... aparecí en un desierto y caminé hasta llegar a un templo, allí me encontré a Bakura y... – Ishizu se calló de repente, recordó el beso de Bakura y se puso colorada – ...y nada, se marchó sin más dejándome sola, después encontré unas escaleras y llegué a esta puerta.

- Ishizu... ¿no me estarás ocultando nada? ¬¬ te has puesto roja...

- ¡Ehhh! ^^ ¡Que, va! ¡Que va, hombre! – dijo Ishizu intentando disimular con una risa de los más sospechosa.

-Ya... ¬¬ weno, da igual, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí. Vamos a ver si encontramos más puertas.

Marik e Ishizu siguieron caminando un rato más por aquel bosque, pero no encontraban mas que árboles y más árboles. Cuando ya llevaban un rato caminando y empezaban a dar muestras de fatiga, llegaron a un claro donde había un pequeño río. En la orilla del río había una persona. Un largo abrigo negro le cubría todo el cuerpo y su rostro estaba oculto tras una capucha.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Marik al desconocido mientras su hermana se escondía detrás de él.

El desconocido giró la cabeza, pero su rostro seguía cubierto. Se levantó y abrió los brazos, una ráfaga de viento salió de debajo de su abrigo, dejando al descubierto lo que había bajo él, pero... no había nada, el abrigo se abrió y cayó al suelo vacío, fuese quien fuese se había ido.

Los dos hermanos se miraron extrañados, Ishizu se agachó y cogió las ropas huecas, pero de ellas cayó algo al suelo, algo que brillaba mucho.

Marik lo recogió.

-¡No... no puede ser!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?

Marik se quedó muy pálido, no podía articular palabra, tenía los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Marik! ¡Marik! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Vamos, contéstame! – Ishizu insistía mientras zarandeaba a Marik con todas sus fuerzas. Marik sujetaba en la mano el objeto que acababa de recoger. Ishizu se lo quitó de las manos.

- ¿Una aguja?

En ese momento Marik recupero la consciencia. Miro a Ishizu con ojos temblorosos y le dijo:

- Hermana, esa extraña aguja es la que utilizaron en el rito de iniciación para grabarme el secreto del faraón en la espalda. Sólo hay una persona que podía conservar este objeto. – Marik hizo una pausa para reflejar su dolor, unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas – El encapuchado de antes tenía que ser por fuerza... nuestro padre.

Ishizu quedó muy impactada, no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba contando. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- Cuando Bakura nos dijo que nos traía al Reino de las Sombras un pensamiento me traspasó el alma, la idea de reencontrarme con mi padre después de haberle enviado aquí me aterraba, tengo miedo de la reacción que tenga cuando me vea, dudo mucho que me haya perdonado.

- Pero no fue culpa tuya Marik – dijo Ishizu que seguía de rodillas y con la mirada perdida. – El espíritu que apareció en ti después de la iniciación...

Marik interrumpió a Ishizu.

- ¡Pero ese espíritu apareció porque yo odiaba a mi padre!

- Vamos Marik, todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, olvídalo y sigamos buscando una salida.

* * *

Mientras tanto Yami y Kaiba seguían en la montaña.

- Kaiba, ¿no te da la impresión de que estamos dando vueltas? Esta piedra me suena...

- ¡Aquí todas las piedras son iguales! – contestó Kaiba cabreado, estaba harto de caminar y no llegar a ninguna parte.

- Estamos en el Reino de las Sombras ¿no? Eso significa que debe haber atajos y trampas por todas partes. Ahora verás... ¡sacó la Gran Tormenta! Esta carta debería bastar para anular todos los trucos de este mundo.

Una gran ventisca de nieve y una ráfaga de viento salieron de la carta de Yami modificando el paisaje, los dos cerraron los ojos por la intensidad de la tormenta. A los pocos segundos la tormenta paró y abrieron los ojos. Los dos dejaron escapar un grito de asombro. El paisaje había cambiado completamente. Estaban en una gran pradera verde, llena de animales y casas. La montaña estaba detrás de ellos.

- Pero esto es de locos, ¿es que en este mundo vive gente?

- Kaiba, ¿vive gente? ¿o son las almas de toda la gente que ha sucumbido a la oscuridad? Yo por si acaso no me acercaría a ellos, las sombras les habrán corrompido, puede que sean incluso peor que Bakura. Mejor será que demos un rodeo por ese camino que se aleja de la aldea.

- Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas tampoco me apetecía hablar con nadie... – dijo Kaiba con las manos en los bolsillos y adelantándose a Yami.

- ¡Ehh! ¡Espera Kaiba!

* * *

Bakura ya había regresado otra vez a su torre. Estaba enfurecido, fuera de sí.

- ¡Pero que he hecho! ¡¿Cómo han podido ganarme?! Grrr... por poco se me escapan, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa, primero Marik y ahora esto, debo andarme con cuidado, estos idiotas aprenden demasiado deprisa. Pero esta vez no quiero arriesgarme, mejor será que envíe a alguno de mis siervos para debilitarlos, y cuando ya no puedan hacer nada, apareceré ¡a darles el golpe de gracia! Jajajaja, ¡se arrepentirán de haberse puesto entre un espíritu oscuro y sus ambiciones!

* * *

Kaiba y Yami ya habían atravesado la mitad del camino, cuando una pelota se cruzó en mitad del sendero. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

Una niña pequeña salió corriendo detrás de la pelota y se paró justo delante de ellos. Los miró con una sonrisa muy dulce y les dijo:

- Hola, ¿sois de otro pueblo? No os había visto nunca ¿queréis jugar conmigo?

La mirada de esta niña habría ablandado el corazón de cualquiera, pero claro, Kaiba la miró de reojo y pasó por delante de ella como si no la viera.

- ¡Kaiba! ¡No te pases! Ya te he dicho que son almas atrapadas, no deberías ofenderlas asi.

Y justo al decir esto, la mirada angelical de la niña se transformó en una mirada de odio, y empezó a derretirse dando forma a un horrible zombie que empezó a gritar detrás de ellos.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! ¿De dónde ha salido algo tan asqueroso? – decía Kaiba con cara de susto (nada típica de él, ya que nunca transmitía sus emociones a nadie)

- ¡Qué te había dicho! Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso – gritaba Yami con la misma cara de miedo que Kaiba – ¡Ahhh! ¡Corre! ¡Que esa niña, zombie o lo que sea corre mucho y no quiero pensar lo que nos hará si nos alcanza!

Los dos se alejaron corriendo levantando una enorme nube de polvo bajo sus pies. A los pocos segundos ya habían llegado a la otra parte de la pradera. Ya no se veía al monstruo por ninguna parte. Los dos respiraban casi sin aliento.

- No sabía que corrieras tanto Yugi, como tienes las piernas tan cortas...

Yami lanzó una mirada de odio a Kaiba.

- Yo no soy Yugi ¬¬, soy Yami y soy más alto...

Yugi apareció como espíritu al lado del puzzle.

- ¡Kaiba! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¬¬ ¡la próxima vez que estés en peligro te va a salvar quien yo te diga! Y el hecho de que tú midas lo menos 2 metros no quiere decir que corras más que yo... además tendrás que hacer dieta, porque yo te veo más gordo que cuando empezamos el torneo, Jajajaja será que como siempre te gano te habrás hinchado de helados para superar la depresión...

Yami no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada de lo que Yugi acaba de decir, aunque se estaba sujetando la risa. Yugi había dado con el punto débil de Kaiba, sus derrotas, que apretando los dientes se levantó y dijo:

-¡Levántate! No tenemos todo el día.

- Vamos... no te habrás enfadado, ¿no?, hombre que sólo era una broma... – le contestó Yami sonriente mientras le cogía del brazo y se apoyaba encima de Kaiba.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Y no me eches peso!

Yami se lo pasaba de miedo haciendo rabiar a Kaiba. Decidió no tentar mucho a la suerte metiéndose con Kaiba, así que los dos siguieron en silencio el resto del camino.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Bakura seguía en su torre. Pensando qué hacer para debilitar a Marik y a Yami, los otros dos no le interesaban mucho. "Jejeje, creo que tengo al siervo perfecto para someter a Marik. No creo que se atreva a luchar contra ¡su propio padre! Jajajajaja" Tras su llamada, el padre de Marik, apareció ante Bakura.

- ¿Qué me ordenáis mi señor?

- Tengo una tarea muy especial para ti. Vas a enfrentarte con alguien que conoces muy bien. Tu víctima será... ¡tu hijo Marik!

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Él está aquí?! Lo siento señor, no puedo hacer eso, es mi hijo.

- Ya me imaginaba que dirías algo así, así que... – Bakura volvió a utilizar los poderes de su anillo, la marca del ojo brillaba ahora en la frente del padre de Marik, sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, era como si no tuviera alma.- Así está mejor, ahora puedo controlarte a mi antojo, será como si yo estuviera frente a ellos, pero claro, si fracaso no correré ningún riesgo, ¡jajajajajaja!

* * *

Marik e Ishizu seguían en la orilla del río cuando Bakura hizo aparecer ante ellos a su padre.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Padre! ¡Has vuelto! – gritaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

- Jajajaja – de la boca del padre de Marik salió la voz de Bakura. – Vuestro padre no puede oíros, ahora soy yo quien le controla, así que hará todo lo que yo quiera. Preparaos para vuestra destrucción. Le he dado mi baraja, así puedo enfrentarme a vosotros. – Un duelo disk apareció en el brazo del padre de Marik. Colocó la baraja en la ranura correspondiente y sacó 5 cartas – jejeje, tranquilo Marik, aunque haya sacado el duelo disk no es ningún duelo, mis monstruos no atacaran a los tuyos, jajaja ¡sino a ti! Y ahora activo esta carta ¡Intercambio de manos! Jajaja pero como ya te he dicho esto no es un duelo, así que no tienes mano, ¡por lo que aquí las reglas las pongo yo! Y lo que voy a hacer es coger dos cartas de tu baraja. – Una mano de humo se acercó a la baraja que Marik llevaba en el bolsillo y le quitó dos cartas sin que él pudiera hacer nada. – Y las cartas que te he cogido son: El inmovilizador de brazos y el inmovilizador de pies y como ya sabes, cuando estas dos cartas están juntas se puede invocar a la piedra sagrada de Hulla, jajajajaja, y su presa será... ¡tu hermana!

Los dos hermanos lanzaron un grito mientras los dos monstruos atrapaban a Ishizu y la dejaban completamente inmóvil. Por mucho que forcejeaba no podía soltarse. Marik se acercó a su hermana y agarró los grilletes, pero él tampoco podía soltarlos.

- Y ahora Marik, ríndete, o me enseñas el secreto de tu espalda o atacaré a tu hermana hasta que pierda toda su energía.

- ¡Canalla! ¡Jamás!

- De acuerdo, tu lo has querido, ¡Inmovilizadores de pies y manos, atacad!

Ishizu comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras recibía la descarga eléctrica de los inmovilizadores, le quitó más de la mitad de su energía, así que dejó de hacer fuerza con los brazos y dejó su cuerpo caído, mientras las cadenas seguían sujetándola.

- ¡Hermana! – Marik cerró los ojos. En su mente intentaba decidir que hacer. "No puedo mostrarle el secreto a Bakura, pero si no lo hago, matará a Ishizu ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

- Piensa rápido Marik, pues mis monstruos se están preparando para atacar de nuevo, y viendo cómo ha quedado tu hermana, dudo que sobreviva.

Estas palabras dispararon el corazón de Marik, que abrió los ojos de par en par mientras miraba la figura cabizbaja de su hermana. Y con lágrimas en los ojos le contestó a Bakura sin mirarle.

- Esta bien, tú ganas, te mostrare mis secretos, pero deja a Ishizu libre.

- No... no lo hagas... – era la voz de Ishizu, sonaba muy débil, apenas podía levantar la vista del suelo. – Marik... no debes dejar... que Bakura nos venza... – la voz de Ishizu se entrecortaba – No importa... lo que me pase... debes seguir luchando...

- ¡Hermana! ¡No sigas hablando! Comprendo lo que dices – dijo Marik apretando los puños – pero mi corazón no me deja hacerlo. ¡Bakura! Libera ahora a Ishizu y te lo mostraré todo.

- De acuerdo – y los monstruos de Bakura desaparecieron, Ishizu cayó al suelo inconsciente. Marik se acercó a ella para ayudarla, pero Bakura le detuvo. – Yo he cumplido con mi parte, ahora te toca a ti.

- Veo que no tienes corazón Bakura, te daré lo que quieres...

Marik se quitó la camiseta que cubría su cuerpo. Arrojó la prenda al suelo, a los pies de su padre y se dio la vuelta para que Bakura pudiera leer los grabados de su espalda.

-¡Por fin! ¡El secreto del faraón está ante mí y ahora desvelaré todos los misterios que necesito!

Pero cuando Bakura iba a tocar la espalda de Marik, algo sucedió. El padre de Marik empezó a luchar desde su interior para recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Consiguió echar a Bakura de su mente durante unos segundos y le habló a su hijo.

-Marik... Perdóname, llevo muchos años vagando por las sombras y he comprendido el motivo de tu odio hacia a mi... Mi padre también me trató con dureza y por eso me comporté así contigo... habían pasado muchas generaciones y el momento estaba próximo... quería que tú fueras el que viera por primera vez al faraón y por eso me esforcé tanto en educarte en las antiguas escrituras... debí comprender que eso no era lo que tú querías y haberle dejado el relevo a Odión... Ahora es demasiado tarde y ya no puedo hacer nada, pero sí puedo ayudarte por última vez...

Al terminar cerró los ojos y unas llamas aparecieron a sus pies, haciendo que todo su cuerpo ardiera sin remedio.

- ¡Padre! ¡Noooo!

- ¡Maldito viejo! ¿Qué haces? ¡Necesito tu cuerpo para poder acercarme a Marik y leer su tatuaje! ¡Detente!

Pero las llamas siguieron creciendo y lo convirtieron en cenizas, incluida la camiseta que Marik había tirado a sus pies. Había conseguido salvar a su hijo, pero a un precio muy alto. Bakura había desaparecido, y en su oscura torre gritaba de cólera y maldecía al viejo que le había quitado todo cuando ya casi lo tenía. Marik lloró junto a las cenizas de su padre mientras el cuerpo de su hermana seguía inconsciente.

* * *

Kaiba y Yami seguían andando sin tener ni idea de lo que Marik estaba pasando. De repente Yami se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa Yugi?

- Ya no me acordaba, Kaiba sigo teniendo en mi baraja la carta que me prestaste. Si no hubiera sido por ella no habría derrotado a Ra, pero... ¿por qué me la diste? Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo.

- Te aseguro que no fue un acto de amistad Yugi, sólo quería saber de lo que eras capaz, y he de reconocer que me sorprendiste. – En su mente Kaiba sí consideraba a Yugi su mejor y único amigo, pero jamás reconocería eso delante de él. Tener amigos era de débiles...

El camino se acabó ante ellos. Y justo al final había una puerta.

- Kaiba, me apuesto lo que quieras a que la llave que le has cogido a Bakura puede abrir esa puerta.

- Pues vamos a probar.

Kaiba sacó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Encajaba a la perfección. Atravesaron la puerta y llegaron a una sala llena de cristales. Los cristales eran como pantallas y cada uno reflejaba un trozo de ese mundo. En uno de los cristales del fondo aparecía Marik. Los dos se acercaron a observar. Marik seguía llorando e Ishizu aún no había despertado.

- ¡No! Marik no lleva su camiseta ¿Significa eso que Bakura ya conoce sus secretos? Debemos ir inmediatamente, ninguno de los dos parece tener buen aspecto.

- Ya... ¿y cómo pretendes llegar hasta dónde están ellos? ¬¬ ¿Vas a buscar un atajo mágico?

- ¿Atajo mágico? Gracias Kaiba, acabas de darme una idea. – Los ojos del faraón brillaban de forma especial. Cogió su baraja y busco en ella la carta que quería. Enseguida la encontró. "¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a este ahora?" pensaba Kaiba mientras miraba como Yami sacaba una carta y la ponía en el cristal. La carta que sacó era uno de sus trucos favoritos, la Caja Mágica. Él y Kaiba se metieron dentro de la caja, la otra caja apareció al lado de Marik, para evitar que se clavaran las espadas. Una luz apareció detrás de Marik, obligándole a darse la vuelta. Lo que vio le hizo olvidar un poco su tristeza. Kaiba y Yami ya habían llegado.

- ¡Marik! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué os ha hecho Bakura? No me digas que ha conseguido leer tu espalda...

- No, gracias a mi padre no ha podido leerlo.

En los rostros de Yami y Kaiba se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa.

- Tu... ¿tu padre?, ¿y que hacía aquí? – preguntó Kaiba.

- Pues... resulta... que yo le envié a este mundo cuando era pequeño.

- Jajajaja, pues te pareces a mi, hiciste bien, lo mejor es estar sólo.

- ¿¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso!? Despiadado o no, al fin y al cabo era mi padre...

- Tranquilo Marik – Yami le guiño el ojo – si tu padre ha hecho esto por ti significa que te sigue queriendo. No hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano y juntos vayamos a hacerle pagar a Bakura por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

Marik asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero... ¿y qué hacemos con mi hermana? No podemos llevárnosla a cuestas.

- Tranquilo, de eso se encargará Kaiba, ¿verdad? Tú quédate aquí con ella, mientras nosotros le damos su merecido a ese espíritu.

- ¿Qué? Yugi, ¿no hablarás en serio, no? Si piensas que voy a quedarme aquí...

- Gracias Kaiba – Yami guiño el ojo y levantó el pulgar en señal agradecimiento – sabía que podía contar contigo, ¡adiós!

Y dicho esto hizo brillar su puzzle y desapareció junto a Marik.

- ¡EH! ¡¿Pero que crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora! Será idiota...

Miró a Ishizu, seguía dormida. Suspiró y se sentó junto a ella.

- Más le vale volver pronto, esta se la guardo...

* * *

Yami y Marik volvieron a aparecer en la sala de los cristales, junto a la caja mágica de Yugi. En uno de los cristales se encendió una nueva pantalla, era Bakura y les estaba hablando.

- Veo que habéis conseguido reuniros, pero eso no os servirá de nada. He creado un portal para vosotros, sólo tenéis que atravesar este cristal y apareceréis en la torre donde yo estoy. Aquí os espero...

Los dos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Dieron un paso y se metieron en el cristal. Al instante habían llegado a la gran sala de la torre, donde Bakura les esperaba sentado en su trono. Pero esta vez Marik iba mejor preparado, llevaba su cetro milenario metido en la parte de atrás de su cinturón. Su padre se lo había dado justo antes de hacerse cenizas sin que Bakura se diera cuenta.

- Bakura, te aseguro que vas a pagar por lo que nos ha hecho a mí y a mi familia.

- Y yo no te perdono el hecho de que hayas hecho sufrir a mis amigos.

- ¡Qué conmovedor! Pero estáis en mi torre, y con los dos juntos tengo todo lo que necesito, con el puzzle del faraón y su secreto ¡nada podrá detenerme!

- Eso te crees tú – y Marik cogió el cetro milenario de su espalda y apuntó directamente a Bakura.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Te lo quité cuando entraste aquí.

- Pues lo he recuperado.

- No por mucho tiempo...- y del trono Bakura arrojó una piedra a Marik. Marik se protegió cubriéndose la cara con el brazo pero el cetro se le cayó al suelo y Bakura lo cogió tirándose al suelo a por él. Esto pilló de sorpresa a Yami y a Marik, que no pudieron evitar que Bakura se hiciera con el poder de su segundo objeto milenario.

- A estas alturas vuestros amigos ya deberían estar despiertos, voy a hacerles una visita...

Y Bakura desapareció.

* * *

En el dirigible, la gente empezó a despertarse. Tea, Joey, Duke, Tristán, Odión y Mokuba (Serenity y Mai se encontraban en una habitación dentro del dirigible, por eso el hechizo no les había afectado) se miraban entre ellos sin entender nada. En el dirigible no había nada raro, sólo esa nube oscura. Tea y Joey se acercaron a ella y de repente Bakura apareció ante ellos.

- ¿Ya os habéis despertado?

- ¡¿Qué les has hecho a nuestros amigos?! ¿Dónde te los has llevado? – amenazó Joey alzando el puño.

- Tranquilo, están en el Reino de las Sombras, pero pronto iréis a hacerles compañía.

Alzó el cetro que le había quitado a Marik y una luz cegadora se dirigió hacia ellos, pero Tea se puso delante y...

-¡¿Cómo?!

Alrededor de Tea apareció un escudo que los protegió a todos.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Tú no posees ningún objeto milenario

- Tal vez no, ¡pero tengo esto!- Tea dirigió su mano a un colgante que llevaba en el cuello. Sobre un cordón negro llevaba un colgante de plata. - ¿Lo reconoces? Pues deberías, ya que eres un espíritu del antiguo Egipto. Este colgante es un talismán, un amuleto protector. El escarabajo que hay dibujado y las letras egipcias que lo acompañan forman una protección que los antiguos egipcios utilizaban para protegerse del mal y de la ira de los dioses. Y este colgante no es ninguna imitación ¡está traído de una de las tumbas del mismísimo Egipto! Desde que fui al museo con Yami he aprendido muchas cosas sobre esta civilización.

- Grrr... Tal vez el amuleto funcione, pero debes saber que se alimenta de tu energía, ¡y tú no resistirás mis ataques durante mucho tiempo!

- Eso ya lo veremos, he aprendido más de un truco de este colgante. Ahora verás.

Tea hizo desaparecer la barrera y en su lugar aparecieron una especie de burbujas. Cada uno se introdujo en una esfera protectora que impedía que Bakura pudiera hacerles daño. Y Tea, que estaba fuera de una esfera, sacó del bolsillo el collar milenario de Ishizu. Después de que Yami tuviera la visión del futuro duelo que tenía con Joey, dejó el collar en el pasillo y cuando Tea salió para hablar con él, lo cogió y se lo guardó. Y con el poder del collar pudo introducirse en la nube oscura sin que a Bakura le diera tiempo de detenerla. Tea estaba en el reino de las sombras y Bakura había quedado fuera. A Bakura aún no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar cuando se percató de que Tea se le había escapado y como las esferas protegían a los demás, tampoco podía atacarles.

- Mierda... bueno, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, será mejor que vuelva con el faraón y por el camino vaya pensando algo para hacerle...

Dicho esto Bakura volvió a meterse en la nube oscura.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Tea había llegado al Reino de las Sombras. Caminaba entre la oscuridad sin poder ver hacia dónde se dirigía. "Tengo que salvar a Yami, ¿pero como le voy a salvar si no sé ni dónde está? jooo, quiero ayudarle esta vez para agradecerle que me haya ayudado tantas veces, pero... no sé cómo hacerlo... No... debo ser fuerte y confiar en mí misma" Tea recordó las palabras de Yami y su recuerdo le llenó de esperanza otra vez. "¿Cómo voy a dejarle solo?"

Mientras, Bakura entraba en el Reino de las Sombras siguiendo los pasos de Tea "Maldita entrometida, ¿se cree que puede jugar con los objetos milenarios? Yo le enseñaré a no jugar con la magia que no conoce, se arrepentirá de haber usado magia contra mí, en este lugar no llegará lejos" Tenía razón, Tea nunca había estado en el Reino de las Sombras y no sabía por dónde debía ir, así que Bakura no tardó mucho en alcanzarla.

- Jejeje, volvemos a vernos, ¿no te alegras de verme?

- ¡Ahh! ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Bueno, me defenderé otra vez.

- Eso te crees tú... ahora estamos en mi mundo

Bakura dio un golpe en el aire con el brazo y el collar de Tea salió despedido. Tea cayó al suelo, apoyó sus manos contra el suelo mientras Bakura lanzaba un conjuro con el cetro para que ella no pudiera moverse. Bakura dejó el cetro en el suelo y se agachó junto a Tea. Con una de sus manos acarició el pelo de Tea y con sus dedos cogió sus finísimos cabellos mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Tea... ahora estás bajo mi dominio... puedo hacer cualquier cosa contigo...

Tea se estremeció mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. La mano de Bakura soltó su pelo mientras empezó a deslizarla por su hombro, mientras lamía su cuello con la lengua. Tea tembló mientras sentía la mano de Bakura bajando por su brazo, su piel se erizó.

- Veo que tu cuerpo reacciona ante mí, jejejeje me divertiré un poco más.

Bakura subió la cabeza para morderle la oreja a Tea suavemente. Su mano comenzó a acariciar la parte inferior de la barbilla de Tea. Ella no podía soportarlo más. Bakura notó cómo la respiración de Tea se entrecortaba lo que le dio más ganas de continuar. Pasó su mano por la camisa ajustada que llevaba puesta Tea y comenzó a desabrochar los dos primeros botones. Esto sobrepasó a Tea y le hizo reaccionar, la mano de Bakura seguía en su barbilla así me con un ligero movimiento le mordió el dedo.

- ¡Ayyyyyy! – gritó Bakura mientras se agarraba con la mano el puño cerrado dónde tenía el dedo extendido. Empezó a soplarse el dedo y a llevárselo a la boca para aliviar el dolor. – Está bien... ya paro, de todas formas tengo otros planes para ti. Cogió el cetro que tenía al lado y lo puso frente a los ojos de Tea. – Jajajaja, ahora serás mi aliada.

El cetro brilló y una sombra negra apareció bajo los ojos de Tea. Tenía una sonrisa perversa, como la de Bakura. Bakura le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el faraón? – La voz de Tea sonaba distinta, era más malvada.- Tengo ganas de divertirme con él.

Bakura le hizo una reverencia a Tea. Tea extendió el brazo en señal de grandeza y Bakura tomó su mano para guiarla.

La llevó a la torre donde tenía a Marik y a Yami y él se quedó fuera mirando.

Marik y Yami se habían quedado solos en la sala cuando Bakura había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué les habrá hecho? – Comentaba Marik – Espero que no les pase nada, tiene mi cetro...

- Tranquilo, saben cuidarse solos – el faraón intentaba animarle aunque él tampoco estaba tranquilo.

Tea apareció ante ellos con la mirada hacia el suelo. Los dos corrieron hacia ella.

- ¡Tea! ¿Pero cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Te ha traído Bakura?

- ¿Qué ha pasado en el dirigible, están todos bien?

Tea seguía mirando al suelo sin decir una palabra. Yami la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó.

-¡Tea! ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

- ¡No me toques faraón! – Tea abrió los ojos y de un golpe tiró a Yami al suelo. Marik y Yami se quedaron pasmados mirando a Tea que se estaba arreglando la camisa.

- ¿Tea? ¿Eres tú?

- Pues claro que soy yo faraón. He conseguido el collar milenario de Ishizu y por eso he conseguido entrar. Y ahora mis esfuerzos se verán recompensados.

Yami se levantó del suelo y miró a Tea. Estaba diferente. No sabía qué le había pasado pero no parecía la Tea de siempre. Tea dirigió su mirada hacia Yami y con una dulce sonrisa le dijo: "¿Y tú cómo estás? Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, me alegro de verte" El faraón se sorprendió de este cambio de actitud "habrá sido mi imaginación" pensó.

- Yami, por favor, ¿puedes acompañarme? Creo que he encontrado algo que te interesaría ver. Marik, si no te importa espéranos aquí, no tardaremos mucho.

Marik asintió con la cabeza y Yami siguió a Tea. Tea se metió por una de las habitaciones de la torre y bajó por unas escaleras. Llegaron a una habitación vacía. Estaba bastante oscura. Tea encendió una de las velas de las paredes.

- Espérame aquí, tengo que coger una cosa.

Yami se quedó sentado en una pequeña mesa que había mientras observaba las paredes. Tea salió del cuarto y entró en una de las habitaciones de al lado. Bakura la esperaba allí.

- Ya le he traído aquí. Ahora déjame que me encargué yo, mi señor.

- De acuerdo, tú diviértete con el faraón que yo iré a por el otro. Pero creo que tu aspecto no es el adecuado. – hizo brillar su anillo una vez más y las vestimentas de Tea cambiaron, ahora sí que parecía realmente malvada. Una camiseta de cuero sin mangas adornada su cuerpo. Tenía una cremallera en el centro, un poco bajada, dejando ver un bonito escote. Una minifalda negra con cadenas y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla cubrían sus piernas. Una larga capa negra cubría su espalda rozando el suelo. En uno de los brazos llevaba un brazalete de plata. Dos serpientes enroscadas talladas que brillaban de forma especial bajo la luz de esas velas. En la muñeca llevaba una pulsera negra con pinchos también de plata. Unos oscuros guantes rotos por los dedos adornaban sus delicadas manos. Dos pequeños cinturones se enrollaban en una de sus piernas. Tea se miró en un espejo y quedó encantada con su nueva apariencia. Se giró y se abalanzó sobre Bakura abrazándole.

- Gracias, señor. – le dijo mientras Bakura se ruborizaba un poco por la reacción de su nueva aliada.

- Bueno, ahora concéntrate en tu trabajo y no me falles – le dijo mientras se la quitaba de encima – Toma, necesitarás esto para doblegar al faraón. – y Bakura le entregó a Tea el cetro milenario. Tea le dio las gracias y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos se fue hacia la habitación donde estaba el faraón.

El faraón al oír los pasos de Tea se levantó. Tea dio un gran soplido desde lejos y apagó la única vela que alumbraba el cuarto. Yami aún no había visto el nuevo aspecto de Tea por lo que todavía no sospechaba nada.

- ¿Tea eres tú, no? No puedo ver nada.

Tea sí que podía ver en la oscuridad y caminaba con paso decidido hacia el faraón. Yami sólo podía oír los pasos de Tea e imaginar dónde estaba. Tea se movía deprisa entre las sombras, se acercó a Yami y le sopló en el cuello. Yami se dio la vuelta y Tea le rozó la espalda con la mano. Yami seguía girándose sin poder adivinar por dónde aparecería Tea. Volvió a soplarle en el cuello esta vez desde atrás. Yami estaba acorralado y caminaba hacia atrás. De repente su espalda chocó con la pared. Notó la mano de Tea acariciando su pelo.

-¿Pero Tea? ¿Eres tú? ¿A qué estás jugando?

Solo unas risas le respondieron. Yami ya estaba harto, cogió su puzzle y un resplandor alumbró lo que había a su alrededor, vio a Tea a pocos metros, pero su aspecto era muy diferente al normal.

- ¿Tea? ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Has visto la pinta que llevas?

Tea dobló su brazo y lo colocó detrás de su espalda, al volver a poner el brazo por delante de ella Yami vio que llevaba algo en la mano, era ¡el cetro milenario!

- ¡Tea! ¿Qué narices haces tú con eso? Dámelo ahora mismo.

- ¡No me des órdenes faraón! - La voz de Tea resonó por las paredes como si fuera una voz de ultratumba. Alzó el cetro y el faraón quedó paralizado sin poder moverse. La presión era tan fuerte que tampoco podía pronunciar palabra. Tea se acercó lentamente. Volvió a guardarse el cetro en la espalda, metido en la correa del cinturón. Con una mano se retiró el pelo de la cara. Miró a Yami a los ojos y le dijo – Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo verte así. Nunca me haces ni caso, estoy harta de que no te des cuenta de mis sentimientos, así que tomaré lo que quiero a la fuerza.

Alargó la mano acariciando la mejilla de Yami. Acercó su cuerpo al del faraón. Yami notó el cuerpo de Tea rozando el suyo, y se ruborizó. Tea bajó la mano y se quitó el guante. Deslizó la mano debajo de la camiseta de Yami, acariciando su tripa. El contacto de sus delicados dedos hizo que se le erizara la piel al faraón. Seguía sin poder moverse. Tea acercó sus labios al cuello del faraón y comenzó a besarlo mientras subía su mano por debajo de la camiseta. Yami cerró los ojos. Lo que sentía era muy fuerte, no podía soportarlo. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Tea cogió la cremallera de su camiseta y comenzó a bajarla lentamente. Yami podía sentirlo porque Tea tenía su cuerpo pegado al suyo. El faraón intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Tea al notar que Yami empezaba a temblar para escaparse volvió a coger el cetro y Yami recibió tal descarga que le dejó sin fuerzas. Tea, bajó sus manos y las puso junto al cinturón que Yami llevaba en el pantalón. Tea desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón. "¡Esto ya es demasiado!" Pensó Yami. "Esta no es Tea, alguien o algo la controla, pero seguro que puedo comunicarme con ella a través de mi puzzle" El puzzle de Yami empezó a brillar mientras Tea seguía a lo suyo. "Tea, Tea, ¿puedes oírme?" decía Yami a través de su mente.

- ¿Yugi...? ¿Dónde estás?- se oyó la débil voz de Tea desde el interior del puzzle.

- Tea, ¿estás bien?

- Yo sí, pero no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, no sé qué está haciendo porque no veo ni siento nada. ¿Tú sí que me ves?

- Sí, Tea, pero será mejor que intentes pararte porque me estás dejando sin respiración...

- ¿Qué te estoy haciendo?

- Tea, por favor ¡date prisa! No puedo detenerte y no aguantaré mucho más...

El alma de Tea empezó a concentrarse. Unas pequeñas luces pasaron a su alrededor y pudo verse a sí misma desabrochando el pantalón a Yami.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Tengo que detenerla, digo detenerme...

Tea reunió todas sus fuerzas y luchó por controlar de nuevo su cuerpo. De repente el cuerpo de Tea empezó a temblar y se paró en seco justo cuando le estaba bajando la cremallera a Yami. Yami abrió los ojos y vio que Tea estaba paralizada delante de él, luchando consigo misma.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Por qué me detienes?! – gritaba la Tea malvada – Creía que esto es lo que querías hacer.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? No quiero hacerle daño a mis amigos – contestaba Tea.

- ¡Pero! ¡Estos son tus verdaderos sentimientos!, ¡Tú siempre estás mirándole y él no te hace ni caso! ¡Se lo merece!

Yami se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando y empezó a arrepentirse de la forma en que trataba a Tea. Apreciaba mucho a Tea y sabía era una gran amiga, pero nunca la había considerado nada más que eso.

- ¡Pero tú no lo entiendes! – Gritaba la verdadera Tea – A mí no me importa que no me haga caso, me conformo con estar a su lado, porque... porque... ¡le quiero!

Yami abrió los ojos de par en par. Ahora le venían a la mente muchas escenas dónde Tea le miraba, le guiñaba el ojo o cualquier gesto de cariño. ¡Cómo había sido tan tonto de nos darse cuenta!

- Yami, rápido escapa. ¡No podré retenerla mucho más!

Yami miró a Tea y vio que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para controlarse. No podía dejar allí a Tea, no después de lo que había oído. Tea necesitaba un pequeño empujón para conseguir la energía necesaria para controlar su cuerpo del todo.

- Espero que esto funcione... – dijo Yami lanzando un suspiro. Se abalanzó donde estaba Tea. Puso sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros e inclinó la cabeza. Tea no sabía lo que pasaba, de repente notó una cálida sensación en los labios ¡Yami la estaba besando! Tea bajó los brazos, sin fuerzas. El alma de Tea se llenó de energía y expulsó la oscuridad que la controlaba. Yami apartó sus labios y Tea cayó al suelo. Lo había conseguido.

-¡Tea! ¡Tea! ¿Estás bien?

Tea abrió los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ya he vuelto?

- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Los ojos de Yami se llenaron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Tea. Tea se puso roja.

- Yu... Yugi. ¿Qué haces?

Yami continuó abrazándola unos instantes más. Después la soltó y se separó de ella. Tea se puso de pie y …

- Tea... ^^U... tu cremallera

Tea se dio cuenta de que llevaba bajada la cremallera de la camiseta hasta la altura del pecho. Dio un grito y se la subió rápidamente, después se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Yami para que no viera que se ponía roja.

- Tea... yo que tú me cambiaría de ropa, porque llevas una pinta de maca...

- ¿¡Y que me pongo!? ¿¡La tela de las cortinas?! A mi tampoco me hace gracia pero no tengo aquí mi ropa...

Yami empezó a reírse, cosa que hizo enfadarse más a Tea. A Yami le gustaba mucho hacerle rabiar a Tea, y ella también se divertía. De repente Tea se calló de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yami sorprendido del repentino silencio de Tea.

- Acabo de acordarme de que Bakura me dijo que me encargara de ti mientras él iba a por Marik ¡Creo que está en peligro!

- Pues date prisa, tenemos que ayudarle – Y los dos salieron corriendo de la habitación.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Durante el rato que Tea había estado con Yami, Bakura había aprovechado para atacar a Marik, que estaba solo en lo alto de la torre. Bakura se acercó a la puerta, Marik oyó unos pasos.

- ¿Tea? ¿Yugi? ¿Ya habéis acabado?

- Jajajaja, mas quisieras... – contestó Bakura atravesando la puerta.

- ¿Bakura? Creía que ya nos habíamos encargado de ti.

- Yo siempre vuelvo. Vaya... veo que sigues sin camiseta... mejor, así podré leer tu tatuaje sin esfuerzo.

Marik se alejó de Bakura procurando estar de frente a él, para que no le cogiera desprevenido. Pero Bakura era muy rápido. Con un solo movimiento de pies apareció detrás de Marik y le sujetó los brazos por la espalda, tirando hacia atrás de ellos. A Marik le dolía mucho la herida.

- Ayyyyy – gemía Marik.

- Así que te duele ehh... veamos cuánto aguantas. – Y Bakura tiró hacia atrás con más fuerza todavía. Marik gritaba de dolor. Bakura siguió tirando de él durante un rato. Disfrutaba viendo sufrir a sus víctimas y oyendo cómo suplicaban. Marik no quería darle esa satisfacción, así que aguantó el dolor todo lo que pudo sin emitir ningún gemido, pero esto le estaba agotando.

Marik empezó a marearse a causa de la herida, y poco después se desplomó en el suelo.

- Vaya... hubiera querido que durara más... en fin, vayamos al grano. Ahora leeré el secreto de tu espalda.

Justo en ese momento Tea y Yami subieron corriendo por las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta de la sala casi sin aliento. Yami y Tea habían tramado un plan por el camino.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre me interrumpís cuando estoy apunto de leerlo?

- ¡Lo siento señor! No he podido detenerle.- dijo Tea corriendo hacia Bakura y poniéndose detrás de él- Es demasiado fuerte, señor, ha conseguido vencer el poder de mi cetro.

- ¡Tea! ¿Cómo puedes servirle? Tea, tú no eres mala, vuelve con nosotros.

Tea le sacó la lengua.

- Mi único amo es Bakura. Sólo le serviré a él. – y se puso detrás de él poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

Bakura lanzó una carcajada de victoria mientras miraba al faraón. En ese momento Tea cogió su cetro milenario y golpeó a Bakura en la cabeza. Bakura cayó al suelo inconsciente. Tea se quitó los dos cinturones que llevaba en las piernas y con ellos ató de Bakura de pies y manos. Yami se acercó a Marik, que seguía en el suelo. Lo cogió y lo cargó a la espalda para sacarle de allí. Tea cogió a Bakura como pudo y también lo sacó de allí. Salieron de la torre y caminaron camino hacia el río, donde Kaiba e Ishizu les esperaban.

* * *

Kaiba seguía sentado junto a Ishizu. Ishizu empezó a moverse y a dar muestras de que se despertaba. Kaiba se acercó.

- Ishizu, ¿Ya estás mejor?

Ishizu abrió lentamente los ojos. Al ver a Kaiba junto a ella se sobresaltó.

- ¿Ka... Kaiba? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y Marik?- Ishizu intentó levantarse.

- Tranquila... Cuando Yugi y yo llegamos Marik y tú estabais aquí solos, así que sin darme tiempo a levantarme se marcharon ellos dos y me dejaron cuidándote.

-Ahhh... gracias entonces...

Kaiba no contestó. Se levantó y se acercó al río.

- ¿Pero cuando piensan volver estos dos? Ya debe haber pasado una hora...

Ishizu intentó levantarse como pudo. Aún le temblaban las piernas. Se acercó junto a Kaiba. Sonrió y le dijo.

- Seguro que Yugi está bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Ehh? ¬¬ ¿Cómo iba yo a preocuparme por él? Puede cuidarse solo...

- A mi no me engañas – dijo Ishizu sonriendo. El viento ondeaba su melena. Sus palabras parecían claras, como una dulce melodía. Kaiba pensaba esto cuando la miraba. – Puede que no tenga el collar, pero puedo ver en tus ojos que Yugi te importa de verdad. Tranquilo, no te asustes por esos sentimientos, ellos demuestran que eres humano – Kaiba nunca había oído hablar a alguien tan firmemente, bueno sí, a Yugi, tal vez por eso le admiraba tanto. Ishizu empezó a caminar hacia el río y se metió dentro de él. Tenía mucho calor, puede que tuviera fiebre. Kaiba iba a contestarle a Ishizu alguna bordería de las suyas cuando vio que Ishizu se tambaleaba. Aún no estaba recuperada del todo. Empezó a marearse, y cayó al agua. El trozo donde se encontraba segundos antes estaba al borde de una profunda brecha. A los pocos segundos desapareció bajo las aguas.

- ¡Ishizu!

Kaiba se lanzó al agua. Comenzó a nadar hasta donde ella había estado segundos antes. Con un soplo cogió aire y se sumergió. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua, por suerte había poca arena y el agua se veía clara. Los peces pasaban al lado de Seto. En el fondo pudo observar una figura. Se lanzó hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo. Ishizu acababa de tocar el fondo. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Kaiba la agarró por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia la superficie. "Espero que no sea demasiado tarde" pensó. Y siguió nadando hasta que vio los rayos del sol iluminando la superficie, ya estaba, sólo un paso más.

Sacó su cabeza y la de Ishizu a la superficie y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. El cabello le cubría los ojos a Ishizu, su toga había desaparecido, seguramente ahora se encontraba en el fondo del río. Kaiba la llevó hasta la orilla. Salió del río con ella en brazos y la tumbó en la hierba. Retiró con los dedos el pelo que tapaba la cara a Ishizu. Unas pequeñas gotas de agua cubrían sus pálidas mejillas. Kaiba clavó sus rodillas en el suelo, al lado de Ishizu. Todavía respiraba entrecortado y las gotas caían desde su flequillo hasta el suelo, sobre las flores, como gotas de rocío. Pero Ishizu seguía con los ojos cerrados. No oía su débil respiración. Kaiba no podía quedarse mirando, tenía que hacer algo, le habían encargado cuidarla, ¿qué pasaría si volvieran y se la encontraban así? Menuda forma de protegerla. Suspiró profundamente. Colocó sus manos sobre el corazón de Ishizu y empezó a hacer presión. Uno, dos, Kaiba seguía presionando, nada, Ishizu seguía igual. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Abrió la boca de Ishizu y con sus labios le transmitió un soplo de vida. El cuerpo de Ishizu dio un brusco temblor, se tambaleó como señal de que algo en él había despertado. Ishizu comenzó a toser, abrió los ojos y escupió el agua que había tragado. Kaiba comenzó a sonreír, lo había conseguido. Cuando Ishizu recuperó el sentido las manos de Kaiba seguían sobre su pecho. Ishizu miró esas manos y Kaiba las apartó del golpe, poniéndose rojo.

- Perdona... sólo intentaba...

- Ya lo sé, muchas gracias. Es la segunda vez que me salvas.

- ¿La segunda? – preguntó Kaiba sorprendido.

- Si, la primera fue cuando me ganaste en el duelo, me diste esperanza, y tú mirada tenía algo que me cautivaba. Supongo que en cierto modo me recordabas a mí porque yo también he tenido que cuidarme sola desde niña, y había perdido toda esperanza de vivir una vida propia. Cuando hablé contigo después de tu duelo con el faraón, tú estabas totalmente hundido y querías irte inmediatamente de la isla. En ese momento quise ayudarte. No sé si conseguí animarte pero por lo menos hice que subieras a la torre de duelos.

- Creo que si no me hubieses detenido me habría ido sin ver el duelo, y en este momento no estaría aquí ¬¬

- Vaya... no lo había visto de ese modo... pero sin ti el faraón no habría ganado y yo...

Kaiba miró los ojos de Ishizu, esos bonitos ojos azules que reflejaban el cielo. Kaiba nunca se había fijado, Ishizu tenía un pelo muy bonito, recaía sobre sus hombros y bajaba por su espalda. Su túnica estaba empapada y marcaba las curvas de su figura con toda claridad.

- Yo... – continuaba Ishizu mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kaiba. Kaiba la miraba sorprendido.

- Ishizu... ¿por qué te has puesto tan seria de repente?

Ishizu llegó a la altura de Kaiba extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Kaiba ni parpadeó, ella inclinó su cuerpo y ¡zas! besó a Kaiba. Kaiba seguía con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de reaccionar ante esta última acción.

Justo cuando notaba la calidez de los labios de Ishizu oyó a lo lejos unas voces que conocía.

- ¡Hola! ¡Hemos vuelto! – gritaba Tea mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Bakura, iban montados sobre uno de los monstruos de Yugi, el Dragón Alado y Guardián de la Fortaleza.

El dragón descendió batiendo sus alas y en cuestión de segundos aterrizaron al lado de ellos. Pero claro, a ellos no les había dado tiempo de apartarsen, y los pillaron en el momento más inoportuno. Durante el viaje Yami había utilizado los Deseos Solemnes para curar a Marik, que ya estaba despierto cuando el dragón aterrizó, y entonces...

- ¡!Kaiba! ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? ¬¬ Te dejo aquí solo durante un rato para cuidar a mi hermana y vas ¡y te aprovechas de ella!

Tea bajó del dragón y miró la escena mientras daba un grito de asombro y se ponía un poco roja.

- ¬¬ Marik... no es lo que tú te piensas...

- Ya... ¿y cómo llamas tú a esto? La estabas sujetando para que no se cayera y mira por donde ha venido una racha de viento y la has besado sin querer... ¿no?

- Kaiba... ^^ me parece que te hemos pillado, jajaja ayy... Kaiba... que pillín –decía Yami mientras se partía de risa de la cara de Kaiba que estaba completamente roja y no sabía ni que decir.

- La verdad es que he sido yo... Kaiba no me ha tocado...

Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco al oírlo.

- Joer... y parecía tonta la niña... – dijo Tea.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¬¬ - le contestó Ishizu – pues con las pintas que llevas, a saber que habrás estado haciendo con nuestro faraón mientras os esperábamos.

Tea se calló de golpe y miró hacia el suelo avergonzaba.

Ishizu se quedó con cara de asombro sin entender la reacción de Tea, lo que había dicho era una broma, sabía Tea era una chica muy tímida.

- Bueno, pero tú seguro que te has aprovechado de él por la cara de amargado que tiene...

- ¬¬ Estoy aquí... – decía Kaiba pero las chicas seguían peleando. - Ejem, ¿Puedo hablar? – volvió a interrumpir Kaiba mirando de nuevo a las chicas que casi se tiraban de los pelos literalmente. Entre ellas saltaban chispas, sus miradas daban miedo.

Yami se lo pasaba de miedo con la pelea de las chicas y los comentarios de Kaiba.

- ¬¬ Pues tu Yugi tampoco te libras ehh... no sé lo que habrás estado haciendo con Tea pero... yo que tú me subiría la cremallera del pantalón...

Yami enrojeció de golpe, no se había dado cuenta de eso en todo el rato.

Kaiba empezó a partirse de risa. Las chicas pararon su pelea.

- Tea ¡vaya pintas! No me había fijado en tu ropa, ¿vas disfrazada para Halloween? Jajajajajaja No sé para qué te has vestido así, pero la verdad es que pareces una…

Tea le cruzó la cara a Kaiba de un tortazo.

- Ni se te ocurre volver a insultarme así. Y para que lo sepas yo no me he vestido así, ha sido todo idea de Bakura..., que, por cierto ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? – dijo señalándole. Bakura seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

- Yo haría algo ya, no vaya a ser que se despierte y se nos escape otra vez.

- Deberíamos atarle para que no se escape, pero... ¿con qué? – propuso Marik

- Ya se. Utilicemos los que más le duele, las cartas. – respondió Tea.

Yami rebuscó en su baraja y sacó la carta que necesitan. Cogió la carta y la sitúo delante de Bakura, unas cadenas aparecieron y Yami las cogió con las dos manos. Marik y Kaiba cogieron el cuerpo de Bakura y lo apoyaron en el tronco de un árbol, mientras Yami colocaba las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Bakura quedó sujeto al tronco. Pero la carta "El hechizo de las Sombras" tenía otro efecto. Bajaba 700 puntos de vida al ataque del monstruo, en este caso a la vida de Bakura. Este golpe hizo que Bakura se despertará sobresaltado. El golpe le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser. Levantó la cabeza y vio a todos: Marik, Ishizu, Kaiba, Tea y Yami, uno al lado de otro y mirándole con odio.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- ¿Quién quiere empezar? – dijo Tea

Marik se adelantó un paso y empezó a crujirse los puños. Una gota recorrió la mejilla de Bakura, estaba perdido. Marik se quedó a un solo paso de Bakura, mientras le miraba a los ojos. Marik concentraba todas sus fuerzas en esa mirada.

- No me das ningún miedo – le contestó Bakura desafiante.

- No pretendo dártelo, tan sólo quiero vengarme.

Casi sin que los demás lo vieran, Marik levantó el brazo y un potente puñetazo chocó con la cara de Bakura. Un gesto inesperado que le pilló desprevenido. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que de no ser porque la otra mejilla de Bakura chocó contra el árbol, le abría partido el cuello. Marik había puesto todas sus fuerzas y su rabia en ese golpe. Un hilo de sangre salía por los labios de Bakura. Bakura miró a Marik, no dijo nada más por miedo a recibir otro golpe. Pero después de escupir sangre en el suelo volvió a sonreír con esa mueca de malicia que le caracterizaba.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo Bakura para provocar la ira de Marik – Pensaba que estarías más enfadado, después de todo lo que te hice sufrir a ti y a tu hermana, además si mal no recuerdo tu padre murió gracias a mi, ¿no?

Las venas de Marik se iban hinchando por momentos, su sangre hervía por dentro.

- Ah y no sabes lo dulces que son los labios de tu hermana...

La furia de Marik salió por sus ojos. Preparó el brazo para el segundo puñetazo, Bakura cerró los ojos para no ver el golpe que le habría matado de no ser porque Yami le sujetó a Marik el brazo.

- No vale la pena, no te conviertas en lo mismo que él. Antes debe decirnos cómo escapar de este lugar.

Bakura abrió los ojos al escuchar estas palabras, suspiró aliviado por haberse librado esta vez. Yami se puso enfrente de Bakura.

- Bakura has perdido, déjanos salir de aquí y nos ocuparemos de que nunca más vuelvas a entrometerte en nuestra vida.

- Si de verdad creéis que vais a conseguir que os ayude, es que sois más tontos de los que pensaba.

- Bakura... – dijo Tea con una sonrisa diabólica – no pretendemos que nos ayudes, pero suponemos que no soportarás nuestra tortura y cuando supliques que te dejemos morir para dejar de sufrir harás cualquier cosa que queramos...

Todos miraron a Tea por su firmeza. Yami pensó "Vaya con Tea ^^U, no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Bakura" Bakura también miró a Tea, pero no le intimidó en absoluto, seguía igual de vacilón que siempre.

Yami se apartó y dio paso a Tea, que por la cara que tenía, algo bueno se le estaba ocurriendo. Se acercó al árbol desafiante. Buscó en su cuello el colgante egipcio. Bakura la miró con indiferencia.

- Yami, ven, ¿puedes dejarme el puzzle sólo un momento?

- ¿El puzzle? Bueno... tu sabrás... – Yami se sacó el puzzle por la cabeza y se lo entregó a Tea. Tea metió su cabeza por el cordón que sostenía el puzzle y enseguida el puzzle colgaba de su cuello. Alzó su colgante de manera que el sol pasaba a través de él y llegaba al puzzle. De repente, unas luces la envolvieron. Una luz dorada envolvió a Tea desde el suelo. Una ráfaga sopló desde abajo, los pies de Tea dejaron el suelo y se elevó unos centímetros. Alrededor de sus manos apareció una bola de energía, Tea cerró los ojos. En su mente miles de jeroglíficos la inundaron, las palabras pasaban a su alrededor como estrellas fugaces. Por fin este movimiento dentro de su mente cesó y las luces que rodeaban el cuerpo de Tea fueron desapareciendo poco a poco mientras sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo. Tea abrió los ojos lentamente y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Yami la sujetó mientras la miraba sin entender nada.

- ¿Tea? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado? Tú nunca has tenido ningún tipo de poder, ¿qué significaban esas luces?

- Shadi tenía razón...

- ¿Shadi? – dijeron Yami, Marik e Ishizu al unísono - ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

- Veréis, cuando estábamos en el dirigible, justo después del duelo de Yami contra Bakura, Shadi apareció allí.

- Sí, recuerdo que me visitó, pero no pensaba que también hubiera hablado contigo... – dijo Yami pensativo, no le encontraba sentido ¿Por qué Shadi iba a hablar con Tea? Ella no pertenecía al antiguo Egipto, al menos qué él supiera...

- Yo estaba en mi habitación cuando apareció ante mí – prosiguió Tea. – Me dijo que el destino del mundo estaba en peligro y que debía ayudarte para que no fracasaras. Y entonces me entregó el colgante...

- ¿Ahora te vas a poner a contar historias? Me aburro... –dijo Bakura. Todos le fulminaron con la mirada y siguieron escuchando a Tea – Vale... me callo... tranquilos...

- Me dijo que esto me pertenecía, yo no entendía nada y le pregunté, pero no me contestó, sólo me dijo, "Cuando los rayos del Sol pasen por las ranuras del colgante y reflejen en el ojo del puzzle milenario lo entenderás todo" y desapareció sin más. La visión que acabo de tener ha sido sobrecogedora, todavía no acabo de creerla. He visto en segundos lo que pasó en años.

- Bueno y explícanos qué es lo que has descubierto. –decía Ishizu intrigada.

- Yami... yo... verás... en el pasado... yo fui una sacerdotisa.

Una mirada de sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de todos.

- Yo era la sacerdotisa del dios Ra, el padre de todos los dioses. En la mitología egipcia se dice que cuando este dios aparecía por oriente adoptaba la forma de un escarabajo y por el día iluminaba la tierra como halcón. Mi misión como sacerdotisa era aconsejar al faraón en sus decisiones dependiendo de mis visiones en el oráculo. El faraón y yo nos llevábamos bien, pero esta relación no pasaba de nuestras obligaciones correspondientes a nuestro rango, pero un día... estando en el templo, tuve una terrible visión, ese día el faraón debía de ir a otra ciudad. En mi visión unos bandidos aparecían y se llevaban al faraón, después una gran flecha atravesaba su corazón y su alma abandonaba su cuerpo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Salí corriendo del templo y fui a buscarte pero cuando llegué ya te habías ido. Cogí mi caballo y fui a avisarte. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo te alcancé, aún estabas vivo. Te conté mi visión y tú me diste las gracias. Pero en el rato que estuve contigo, la misteriosa flecha y los bandidos no aparecieron por ninguna parte. Volví al templo pensativa, ¿mi visión se había equivocado? Eso no podía ser... a no ser... ¡que no fuera el verdadero faraón con el que yo había hablado esa tarde! Me levanté y fui a palacio, allí estabas sentado en el trono. Me preguntaste qué pasaba y te conté mis sospechas, tú dijiste que estaba equivocada y me pusiste la mano en el hombro, en ese momento lo vi claro, ese no eras tú. El impostor se dio cuenta de que le había pillado e intentó matarme, pero yo escapé gracias a mi poder como sacerdotisa, que le paralizó. Invoqué los poderes de los dioses para que me mostraran el lugar dónde estabas. Vi una cueva. Monté mi caballo y la busqué. Enseguida llegué allí. Y allí estabas, atado y con un arco apuntando a tu corazón. Lancé un grito y los bandidos se fijaron en mi presencia. Quería salvarte, más que nada, no importaba lo que me pasara. Conjuré a unos de mis monstruos más fieles, la Maga Oscura, que logró entretener a los bandidos y me dio el tiempo suficiente para desatarte. Salimos de la cueva antes de que mi monstruo cayera. Los bandidos salieron detrás. Mi caballo estaba esperando, te dije que subieras, yo me quedaría a entretenerles, pero tú te negaste, no querías partir sin mí. Pero yo no podía permitir que te pasara algo, así que le pegué un golpe al caballo, que salió corriendo. No pudiste pararlo, así vi cómo te alejabas lentamente de mí. Unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Me preparé para el ataque, yo no era fuerte, pero sí que había algo que podía hacer. Junté las manos, una bola de energía salió de ellas, los bandidos se quedaron parados delante de mí y al instante se dieron cuenta de mis intenciones, pero no les dio tiempo a huir. Una potente explosión arrasó el lugar. Aún pude oír tu grito antes de disolverme entre las cenizas y desaparecer junto a la nada. Mi sacrificio te había salvado. Mi alma fue reencarnándose durante siglos, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo de mi vida pasada. Por fin lo he recordado todo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron admirados de la historia. No se la podían creer. Yami no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Unas imágenes inundaron su mente. Unos ojos azules, el desierto, el llanto de un niño, el amanecer, sangre. ¿Por qué veía esto? ¿Qué significaba? Yami se arrodilló en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, le dolía, le dolía mucho.

- ¡Yami! ¿Qué te pasa? – gritaba Tea.

Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez. De repente, desaparecieron. Así, sin más. Yami se levantó.

- Tengo que recordar mi pasado cuanto antes, estas visiones me están volviendo loco.

- Muy conmovedor... una historia apasionante. – decía Bakura con sarcasmo.- Tea, toda una sacerdotisa, ¿quién lo iba a decir? De todas formas eso no cambia nada, seguís atrapados, y así os quedaréis para siempre.


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Tea sonrió.

- Te equivocas una vez más Bakura. Esto lo cambia todo. He recordado mi vida como sacerdotisa, y también he recordado mis poderes. Ahora veremos si eres tan fuerte como dices...

Tea cerró los ojos y concentró sus manos alrededor de escarabajo. Luego abrió los ojos y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Unas luces salieron del colgante y se dirigieron hacia Bakura. Dos de ellas se enroscaron en su brazo y otras dos en su cuerpo. Una descarga recorrió a Bakura. Bakura gritó de dolor. Esas luces le quitaban la energía. Tea volvió a concentrarse y otra luz de distinto color apareció. Yami y los demás la miraban sin decir nada. La nueva luz se enganchó en el pecho de Bakura, al lado del corazón. Cuando Tea dio la orden, esa luz se estiró y se clavó en el cuerpo de Bakura. Los ojos de Bakura se volvieron completamente blancos durante un segundo. Esa luz había penetrado hasta dentro de su alma, rompiéndola en pedazos. Bakura tembló de dolor, ese golpe le había desgarrado por dentro. Su respiración era entrecortada, el aliento que salía de su boca era absorbido por la luz. Bakura no aguantaría un golpe así, pero aún en su estado se negaba a revelar la salida.

- Tea, déjalo, así sólo vas a conseguir matarle, y le necesitamos vivo. – dijo Yami.

- Lo siento chicos, yo he hecho lo que he podido – dijo Tea cabizbaja.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó Kaiba.

- Bueeeno, podríamos hacer una cosa, pero no sé si resultará... me imagino que no le hará gracia a Bakura... pero quién sabe...

- ¿Qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido hermanita? – dijo Marik extrañado.

- Pues veréis... bsbsbsbsbs – Ishizu cuchicheó en el oído a Marik y a Yami, que empezaron a reírse nada más escucharlos. Tea y Kaiba se miraron entre ellos. Se acercaron al grupo. Ishizu se acercó al oído de Kaiba y se lo explicó.

- ¡¿Pero estáis locos?! ¡Ni de coña! ¡No pienso hacerlo! – gritaba Kaiba fuera de sí.

- Vamos Kaiba... – Ishizu le miraba con sus ojitos más dulces – todos dependemos de ti, hazlo por mi...

- ¡Qué no! No contéis conmigo...

- ¿Pero qué pasa? – dijo Tea a Yami al oído.

- Jajaja, espera y verás, vas a ver algo que no se repetirá en la vida, estate muy atenta XD

- Esta bien... no quería hacer esto pero... Marik, saca el cetro.

- ¿No seréis capaces verdad?

Marik se aguantaba la risa mientras ponía el cetro delante de Kaiba. Un brillo cegó los ojos a Kaiba, pronto su cuerpo estaba bajo el control de Marik.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – ordenó Marik.

Bakura levantó la cabeza, estaba empezando a volver en sí. Vio que Kaiba se acercaba hacia él. Se paró justo enfrente. Con la mano cogió a Bakura de la barbilla y levantó su cabeza hacia arriba. En ese instante Bakura cerró los ojos pensando recibir algún golpe, pero... no fue eso lo que pasó. Kaiba acercó sus labios hasta que su aliento llegó a los labios de Bakura, y acto seguido juntó su boca a la de su enemigo. El beso hizo que Bakura abriera los ojos hasta el límite. No tenía fuerzas, así que no podía apartar a Kaiba. Cuando Kaiba separó sus labios, Bakura empezó a toser y a escupir al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero qué hacéis?! ¡Qué asco!

Tea tenía los ojos como platos, y el resto se revolcaban por el suelo de la risa.

- Jajajaja, ¿habéis visto que cara ha puesto? Jajajaja XD ¡pero que bueno! – decía Marik mientras se le saltaban lágrimas de la risa.

- Jajaja, ha funcionado, qué susto, ¡pensaba que a Bakura igual le gustaba y todo! – decía Ishizu entre carcajadas.

- ¿¡Que a lo mejor me gustaba!? ¿Pero quién os creéis que soy?- gritaba Bakura que todavía seguía escupiendo. Kaiba seguía inmóvil delante de Bakura, un ojo brillaba en su frente, controlando todo sus movimientos.

- Pobre Kaiba ^^U – decía Yami – cuando se despierte nos mata fijo.

- Sigamos – dijo Marik levantándose.

Kaiba se puso en movimiento.

- Ehh... ¿Qué vais a hacer? – Por primera vez los ojos de Bakura reflejaban miedo de verdad, una gota fría recorría su mejilla. Kaiba volvió a acercarse a él. Deslizó su mano bajo la camiseta de Bakura, y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho.

- ¡Parad! ¡Por favor!

- Umm... ¿o sea que te rindes ehh? Pues dinos cómo se sale de aquí- gritaba Ishizu.

- ¡Nunca!

- Está bien... tú lo has querido.

Kaiba empezó a lamer el cuello de Bakura, mientras su mano iba bajando...

- ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! La salida está justo aquí. – el collar de Bakura empezó a brillar, una especie de agujero negro apareció a su lado. A través de él podían ver el dirigible. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, Joey, Odión...

Marik detuvo a Kaiba e hizo que se acercara a ellos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con Bakura? – preguntó Tea.

- Ahora está muy débil, es el momento perfecto para atraparle. Con mi poder puedo encerrarle en una habitación de mi puzzle para siempre. Así le tendré controlado. – propuso Yami.

Tea le dio el puzzle a Yami, ya que todavía lo llevaba puesto. Yami levantó el puzzle y Bakura fue absorbido al instante. Apareció en una de las cárceles del puzzle. Cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, necesitaba descansar. Yami cogió el anillo de Bakura, que había caído al suelo y se lo entregó a Marik.

- Será mejor que os lo llevéis de aquí, vosotros sabréis dónde ocultarlo.

- Tranquilo, nos encargaremos de que nunca más lo encuentre.

Y así todo el grupo traspasó el agujero y aparecieron en el dirigible. Kaiba se despertó justo al atravesarlo.

- ¿¡Pero cómo os habéis atrevido!? ¡Me las pagaréis! ¡Esta os la devuelvo!

Joey salió al encuentro y abrazó a Yugi, que había vuelto a salir, dejando descansar al faraón y aprovechando para que Yami fuera a hacer una visita a su nuevo prisionero.

Odión abrazó a Marik y a Ishizu y Mokuba iba a hacerlo con Kaiba, pero éste le apartó con el brazo. Se acercó a Marik y le dijo:

- ¬¬ Esto no os lo perdonaré.

- ¡Vamos Kaiba! No seas así, nos has salvado a todos. – dijo Ishizu mientras abrazaba a Kaiba. Kaiba se puso rojo. – Ahora debemos celebrarlo, pero luego tenemos una conversación pendiente tú y yo. – dijo Ishizu guiñando el ojo a Kaiba. Él no respondió, y se alejó con su hermano hacia su cuarto.

- ¡Tea! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? – decía Joey riendo mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Yugi.

- ¬¬ Es una larga historia, ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar a Mai a ver si tiene algo para cambiarme de ropa. ¡Marik! Ven conmigo, a ver si encontramos ropa para ti, vas a coger frío...

Marik la siguió, era cierto que empezaba a hacer frío, seguro que encontraría alguna chaqueta en su habitación.

Todos siguieron riendo y celebrando la victoria de la final, ya que Bakura había aparecido justo después de ganar el duelo del torneo. Les esperaba una gran celebración. Ninguno durmió aquella noche.


End file.
